fanmade486fandomcom-20200214-history
Kuchibiru ni Be My Baby
CD Information ; Artist : AKB48 ; Single : Kuchibiru ni Be My Baby (唇に Be My Baby) ; Release Date : 2015.12.09 ; Label : Japan: You, Be Cool!/KING RECORDS : Hong Kong/Taiwan: King Records Company Limited : South Korea: King/Genie Music/Stone Music Entertainment ; Catalog Number/Price : KIZM-90401～1 (Limited Edition Type-A, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : KIZM-401～2 (Regular Edition Type-A, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : KIZM-90403～4 (Limited Edition Type-B, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : KIZM-403～4 (Regular Edition Type-B, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : KIZM-90405～6 (Limited Edition Type-C, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : KIZM-405～6 (Regular Edition Type-C, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : KIZM-90407～8 (Limited Edition Type-D, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : KIZM-407～8 (Regular Edition Type-D, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : NMAX-1212 (Theater Edition, CD) / ￥0,952 Regular Edition Details ; CD # Kuchibiru ni Be My Baby (唇に Be My Baby) / Senbatsu # 365nichi no Kamihikouki (365日の紙飛行機) # #* (Type-A) Kimi wo Kimi wo Kimi wo... (君を君を君を…) #* (Type-B) Madonna no Sentaku (マドンナの選択) #* (Type-C) Ama Nojaku Batta (あまのじゃくバッタ) / Team 8 #* (Type-D) Senaka Kotoba (背中言葉) # #* (Type-A) Yasashii place (やさしいplace) / Team A #* (Type-B) Oneesan no Hitorigoto (お姉さんの独り言) / Team K #* (Type-C) Kin no Hane wo Motsu Hito yo (金の羽根を持つ人よ) / Team B #* (Type-D) Nanka, Chotto, Kyuu ni... (なんか、ちょっと、急に…) / Team 4 # Kuchibiru ni Be My Baby (off-vocal) # 365nichi no Kamihikouki (off-vocal) # #* (Type-A) Kimi wo Kimi wo Kimi wo... (off-vocal) #* (Type-B) Madonna no Sentaku (off-vocal) #* (Type-C) Ama Nojaku Batta (off-vocal) #* (Type-D) Senaka Kotoba (off-vocal) # #* (Type-A) Yasashii place (off-vocal) #* (Type-B) Oneesan no Hitorigoto (off-vocal) #* (Type-C) Kin no Hane wo Motsu Hito yo (off-vocal) #* (Type-D) Nanka, Chotto, Kyuu ni... (off-vocal) ; DVD # Kuchibiru ni Be My Baby Music Video # 365nichi no Kamihikouki Music Video # #* (Type-A) Kimi wo Kimi wo Kimi wo... Music Video #* (Type-B) Madonna no Sentaku Music Video #* (Type-C) Ama Nojaku Batta Music Video #* (Type-D) Senaka Kotoba Music Video # #* (Type-A) Yasashii place Music Video #* (Type-B) Oneesan no Hitorigoto Music Video #* (Type-C) Kin no Hane wo Motsu Hito yo Music Video #* (Type-D) Nanka, Chotto, Kyuu ni... Music Video # #* (Type-A) WORDS ～Takahashi Minami speaks words of wisdom～ #* (Type-B) PARTY no Sono Saki e 〜Takahashi Minami Sotsugyou Chokuzen Interview〜 #* (Type-C) Tera Mina 〜812 Terabaito Kara Gensenshita Takahashi Minami Kessaku-shuu〜 #* (Type-D) Tabidatsu Kimi e. 〜Takahashi Minami e no AKB Group Member Oiwai Comment-shuu〜 Theater Edition Details ; CD # Kuchibiru ni Be My Baby # 365 Nichi no Kamihikouki # Sakki Made wa Ice Tea (さっきまではアイスティー) / Mushi Kago # Kuchibiru ni Be My Baby (off-vocal) # 365 Nichi no Kamihikouki (off-vocal) # Sakki Made wa Ice Tea (off-vocal) Included Members '"Kuchibiru ni Be My Baby"' ★ Senbatsu (選抜) (16 Members) (Park Chorong Center) * Team A: Myoui Mina * Team K: Choi Yuna, Hirai Momo, Kim Jiho, Moon Byulyi, Yoo Jeongyeon, Yoo Shiah, Yoon Bomi * Team B: Cho Miyeon, Choi Hyojung, Im Nayeon, Jung Wheein, Jung Yerin, Kang Seulgi, Kim Sojung, Park Chorong '"365nichi no Kamihikouki"' (16 Members) (Choi Hyojung Center) * Team A: Kim Seolhyun, Lee Kaeun * Team K: Jeon Somi, Kim Jiho, Moon Byulyi, Shimoguchi Hinana, Yoo Jeongyeon * Team B: Choi Hyojung, Kang Seulgi, Kim Sihyeon, Kim Sohye, Park Chorong * Team 4: Jung Haerim, Kwon Eunbin, Lee Naeun, Yoon Songhee '"Kimi wo Kimi wo Kimi wo..."' Next Generation Senbatsu (次世代選抜) (16 Members) (Kamikokuryo Moe Center) * Team A: Kamikokuryo Moe, Kim Yerim, Son Hyejoo, Wang Yiren * Team K: Goto Moe, Kato Kokoro, Kim Suyun, Shimoguchi Hinana, Wang Chingyi * Team B: Choi Yoonah, Lee Seoyoung, Matsumoto Hinata * Team 4: Kim Hyunjin, Kwon Eunbin, Lee Naeun, Uhm Jungwoo '"Madonna no Sentaku"' (6 Members) (Min Karin Center) * Team A: Kamikokuryo Moe * Team K: Goto Moe, Shimoguchi Hinana * Team B: Lee Seoyoung, Matsumoto Hinata * Team 4: Min Karin '"Ama Nojaku Batta"' Team 8 (チーム8) (21 Members) (Nakano Ikumi Center) * Team 8: Abe Mei, Choi Yubin, Gyoten Yurina, Hattori Yuna, Iikubo Haruna, Inoue Miyuu, Kamachi Yukina, Kang Lena, Kawamura Ayano, Kim Bora, Kim Hyeyoon, Miyata Manamo, Nakano Ikumi, Okabe Rin, Rissen Airi, Shitao Miu, Takamoto Ayaka, Utada Hatsuka, Woo Hyejoon, Yamamoto Anna, Yokoyama Yui '"Senaka Kotoba"' (20 Members) (Moon Byulyi Center) * Team A: Lee Kaeun * Team K: Choi Yuna, Hirai Momo, Kim Jiho, Moon Byulyi, Yoo Jeongyeon, Yoo Shiah, Yoon Bomi * Team B: Cho Miyeon, Choi Hyojung, Im Nayeon, Jung Wheein, Jung Yerin, Kang Seulgi, Kim Sojung, Park Chorong * Graduates: Im Jinah, Jung Soyeon, Kim Hyoyeon, Son Jihyun '"Yasashii place"' Team A (チームA) (16 Members) (Kamikokuryo Moe & Kim Seolhyun Centers) * Team A: Choi Yewon, Choi Yuju, Elkie Chong, Heo Yoorim, Hwang Eunbi, Kamikokuryo Moe, Kang Lena, Kim Doyeon, Kim Seokyoung, Kim Seolhyun, Kim Sohee, Kim Yerim, Lee Kaeun, Myoui Mina, Son Hyejoo, Wang Yiren '"Oneesan no Hitorigoto"' Team K (チームK) (22 Members) (Jeon Somi Center) * Team K: Choi Yuna, Goto Moe, Hirai Momo, Jeon Somi, Kato Kokoro, Kim Jiho, Kim Suyun, Liu Xiening, Moon Byulyi, Nakano Ikumi, Park Jiwon, Shimoguchi Hinana, Song YuQi, Wang Chingyi, Yang Hyesun, Yoo Jeongyeon, Yoo Shiah, Yoon Bomi '"Kin no Hane wo Motsu Hito yo"' Team B (チームB) (20 Members) (Kim Sihyeon & Oh Hayoung Centers) * Team B: Cho Miyeon, Choi Hyojung, Choi Yoonah, Chonnasorn Sajakul, Iikubo Haruna, Im Nayeon, Jung Wheein, Jung Yerin, Jung Yiyeon, Kang Seulgi, Kim Jennie, Kim Sihyeon, Kim Sohye, Kim Sojung, Lee Gahyeon, Lee Seoyoung, Matsumoto Hinata, Minnie Nicha Yontararak, Oh Hayoung, Park Chorong '"Nanka, Chotto, Kyuu ni..."' Team 4 (チーム4) (21 Members) (Kwon Eunbin & Lee Naeun Centers) * Team 4: Heo Jiwon, Jang Yeeun, Jo Serim, Jung Haerim, Kang Mina, Kawamura Ayano, Kim Bora, Kim Dahyun, Kim Hyunjin, Kim Jiwoo, Kim Minji, Kwon Eunbin, Lee Naeun, Lee Simyeong, Lee Yukyung, Min Karin, Seo Soojin, Son Chaeyoung, Uhm Jungwoo, Yeh Shuhua, Yoon Songhee 'Sakki Made wa Ice Tea' Mushi Kago (虫かご) (13 Members) (Goto Moe & Kim Minju Centers) * Team A: Kamikokuryo Moe * Team K: Goto Moe, Shimoguchi Hinana * Team B: Lee Seoyoung, Matsumoto Hinata * Team 4: Min Karin * Kenkyuusei: Hirokawa Mao, Hiwatashi Yui, Huang Ziting, Jo Sugyeong, Kim Minju, Myeong Hyeongseo, Yamabe Ayu General Information Kuchibiru ni Be My Baby is the 42nd Single (44th overall) released by AKB48. Trivia * First non-Janken single without regular senbatsu members (Jeon Somi, Kim Seolhyun, Lee Kaeun). * This single's senbatsu only include remained members from 1st - 7th Generation. * Hirai Momo's first senbatsu since Everyday, Katyusha in May 2011. * Im Nayeon's first senbatsu since Sayonara Crawl in May 2013. * Kim Sojung's first senbatsu since Kimi no Hohoemi wo Yume ni Miru in December 2013. ** It is her first management chosen senbatsu since Manatsu no Sounds good! in May 2012. * Myoui Mina's first senbatsu since Kokoro no Placard in August 2014. ** It is her first management chosen senbatsu since Namida Surprise! in June 2009. * Yoo Shiah's first senbatsu since Kimi no Hohoemi wo Yume ni Miru in December 2013. ** It is her first management chosen senbatsu since Sayonara Crawl in May 2013. * 365 Nichi no Kamihikouki was used as the theme song for the NHK dorama Asa ga Kita. Due to the drama's popularity, this song often received more praise than the title track. * The single's first-day sales of 813,044 copies made AKB48 outrank B'z in becoming the best selling artist, with 36.158 million copies sold. * The first single since Sakura no Ki ni Narou in 2011 that doesn't sell 1 Million copies in the first week. * This single contains the largest number of songs, along with Kibouteki Refrain. Both singles contain a total of 11 songs. * On December 15, 2015, it was announced that a new theater edition of Kuchibiru ni Be My Baby would be released and that a AKB48-exclusive handshake event for this single would be held on April 24, 2016. In response, the single ranked #1 in the Oricon daily chart of December 27, 2015, with a total of 60,795 units, causing the single to rank back to #1 in its third week in the weekly chart with a total of 70,788 units. This also makes Kuchibiru ni Be My Baby the second AKB48 single to rank #1 for two weeks. * Kuchibiru ni Be My Baby was meant to be Moon Byulyi's last single and Senbatsu, as her graduation was originally slated for December 8, 2015, the day of AKB48's 10th Anniversary. Due to the postponing of her graduation ceremony to March 26-27th, 2016 with the last performance on April 8, 2016, and the nature of the group's 43rd single, Kimi wa Melody, in which it would be released before her graduation date and that she would become a Senbatsu member, Moon Byulyi's last single and Senbatsu would instead be in Kimi wa Melody. * First single to include Utada Hatsuka. * Currently the last A-Side with a management-selected 16-member senbatsu. Category: AKB48 Singles